the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Whispers and Clockwork Curiosities: Part 3
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Whispers and Clockwork Curiosities: Part 3 37 Comments Tairais Tairais @Amuulzhaan 2 years ago (( We've got clockwork dragons, comfy armchairs, Christmas shopping, and familiar faces! Way hee! )) Recommend 2 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Tairais • 2 years ago (( Jekyll1886 This drew a chuckle from Lewis. "As an added bonus, the lead in the lead-antimony alloy is associated with Saturn and the sign of Capricorn--solid and inert, it hearkens to earth and winter and the end-time of the year, its very essence the perfect counter to Terkirin's raging summer tempest," he said with a tilted smile. "That and the iron-ice bomb should do it, I hope. If you need more than one, do let me know at least a few days ahead of time." )) Charricthran's eyes brightened at a new bit of knowledge- more accurately, new knowledge that was also extremely useful. He answered Lewis's expression with his own tilted smile and a shrug. "Only gonna need the one. If I wind up needin' ta use two or more, I'm buggered as it is." "What can be done, yeah? Still, this's.. 's great. Vinxa, Weirmrith. Truly an' all that." He fancied he could hear the sounds of strings being cut, of Terkirin's puppets falling to the floor, shattered pieces next to lost advantages. It was a beautiful, beautiful melody. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • 2 years ago "You're most welcome." A chuckle. "Think of it as an early holiday present, if you like. Fingers crossed it works." •Share › − Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Definitely will! Been ages since I've gotten one from anyone but Ricky-boy!" He snickered, then settled back down into the chair with another stretch. "I'll make it work. No finger-crossin' necessary. One way or another, this f*ckin' sh*tstained cockroach of a Fae is gonna die in as painful, brutal, an' ironic way as I know how." He paused, then broke into another fit of giggles. "Think ya meant the bomb, not the whole-" He waved a hand somewhat shakily. "-... ev'rythin'. Woops. Still stands, though!" 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • 2 years ago "I meant anything and everything I can do to help you take down the..." he giggled, "cockroach king of the summer court. Solid carbon dioxide bomb and hermetic knowledge of lead included." •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Charricthran snorted and shook his head as he went back to lying across the arms of the chair. He tucked his arms under his head, stretching his spine somewhat as he did so. Things were equal parts too liquid and too coiled- not that he minded either. "'Preciate it, but- an' I mean this with all the respect an' honesty I've got right now- I don' wantcha remotely physically close ta him in the slightest, ta! Blighter tends ta ruin the people I.. hold dear. Didja know he nearly twined Richard in his grubby fraggin' hands, too? Tch." He huffed a sigh and scowled. "Granted, Richard was a mite younger an' dumber, but still. Even kids ain't off limits- cos all o' ya are kids ta him an' his like. Dumb little things that cannae hope ta take him down." He snarled a smirk into life, baring his teeth at the ceiling. "Gonna show 'im how wrong he's been. Even if he survives ta rebuild, the aftermath'll be 'nough ta get him killed by his peers. Hunter becomin' the hunted, one way or another." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • 2 years ago "I understand," he said with a nod. "Certainly it wouldn't do to have your attention divided worrying if I were safe, either. 'Tis the same with me and Hela. You can't really cut loose if you're double-minded." He stood up from the chair. Stretched. Cracked his knuckles. "That said, I'm still helpin' on this end. No time like the present to get started. You're goin' to need a lot of dry ice for that bomb. As to the suit, it would be easier to coat one you already have than to make it from scratch. Got anythin' lyin' about?" •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited "'Xactly." He said in response to the first bit of what Lewis'd said. He had to stop and think about the question asked. There were, as a matter of fact, several plausible outfits he could use. He'd been to plenty of parties, those with masks and those without. However, one particular costume stuck out in his mind, and he couldn't help but laugh at the irony. It fit perfectly Standing in a manner that more resembled liquid than anything solid, he cracked a grin. "Plenty lyin' about- includin' a costume fashioned all Capricorn-like for somethin' like this in a different universe. Waltz in under a cloak of irony, shall we?" He led the way from their chairs with quick, excited strides, weaving this way and that as quickly as he could manage without losing Lewis. A few right turns, then a left and a half, and they'd reached another door crammed between some shelves and boxes Charricthran hadn't quite gotten around to unpacking yet. He shoved the door with his shoulder, all too familiar with the sticking thud it made as it swung open. Inside, there was a dizzying array of colors, fabrics, textures and leathers, the likes of which to rival even the most ostentatious French party. Dresses in a variety of cuts and hues, suits and tuxedos of varying shades of crimson, heather, gray, and navy, masks and hats fashioned in the likeness of enough creatures to fill Noah's Ark twice over. All these things and more were crammed into a room just slightly larger than the one they'd left. Charricthran wove through a sea of cloth to the back left corner, where an old friend lay hidden away as the skin of an ancient mannequin. This particular costume was fashioned in the likeness of Capricorn. The party had followed an astronomy theme, and he'd not been the only one with such an idea. The mask was distinctively goat-like in make, with a set of curling horns twining their way around the side of the head. Along the top border of the mask were several scaled protrusions, adding to the illusion. The shirt of the costume consisted of two parts: a furred collar, and great deal of iridescent, gossamer fabric. It was easy to remember and see how translucent the material was, which caused him to smirk slightly as he ran his fingers over it. The whole thing was trimmed with gold embroidery and tiny gemstones that caught the light in their hands and scattered it like stars in the nigh sky. The pants were an.. interesting matter. For starters, there weren't really any- the bottom half of the costume was made up of a skirt that more so resembled a cape or shawl than anything, and a pair of tights that looked as if they were made from some fisherman's net. Between those two things, when he walked in it, it looked as if he had the fish-like tail of the zodiac sign. The simplest thing about the costume were the boots, high heeled, black, and shining like hooves. He turned to face Lewis with a smirk, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "Said somethin' 'bout Capricorn, yeah?" see more 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • 2 years ago • edited "Indeed so," Weir returned with a feline smile. "I've the necessary equipment at my flat. If you don't mind the stones and whatnot being covered and all the same shade, I could set to work coating the whole affair with the alloy I mentioned. Though...the holes in those fishnet hose may pose a problem." •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago He shrugged with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Don'tcha worry 'bout appearances- my illusions are stronger'n even their eyes. Gotta diff'rent pair o' trousers somewhere that'll work in a pinch, likely.. jus' a matter o'... findin' em in this bloody mess." He scanned the room as he talked, looking for the article of clothing in question. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • 2 years ago "Ah, good then," said Lewis with an approving nod. "I'd like to put more than one coating on the outfit if time allows." •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Feel free ta- still have a good while 'til the whole thing starts off. I jus' like ta be prepared!" Charricthran snickered softly, his eyes catching on the simple brown leggings he'd been searching for. Why they were draped around a hat mannequin like a particularly odd scarf, he had no idea, but he grabbed them and draped them over the shoulder of the costume nonetheless. "Those work better?" 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • 2 years ago "Much. They'll do nicely. "If that's the whole affair, I can set to work right away," Weir said with a grin. •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Absolutely stellar! I'll jus'... find a box to put this in, then. Somewhere..." Four minutes of running and ducking between different costumes found Charricthran with a box and a heavy coating of what seemed to be golden glitter on his shoulders. If he noticed it as he packed the costume away, he didn't say anything until he snorted slightly and shook it off. "Friggen' hated glitter. Made my nose itch." He mumbled. Once everything was packed away, he began to guide Lewis back towards the front of the store, shelves passing by on either side like trees in a forest. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • 2 years ago On their way, they chanced across a particular shelf Lewis had hoped they'd find, one he'd noted on his way to the loo. "Just a moment," he said, stopping to set down the box and have a better look. At eye level was a mechanical apparatus in the shape of a sleeping fox. "I...thought I might get this for Hela. Well, Helen and Hela both. You get the idea," he said to Charricthran. "What do you think?" •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Charricthran smiled gently. "Think it'd be a right lovely gift. 'S basically a living thing on her own, though she never quite took a shine to me or Richard. Got along better with a friend o'mine 'fore she passed. Think she'd like bein' 'round the two o' them- her name's Aurora, by the by." One of the fox's ears twitched at the mention of her name, but otherwise didn't move. Charricthran knew it was quiet agreement to the idea, and quiet thanks besides. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • 2 years ago "'Aurora'..." repeated Lewis with a fond smile. The dawn...the promise of a new day, the fresh light of hope. "What a lovely name." •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Heh. Lovely name in honor of a lovely friend. Wonder how she's doing, actually." He thought on it for a moment, then shrugged. He'd probably never know. With gentle movements, he placed Aurora on top of the box. She opened a single pale green eye to pass judgment on Lewis, then closed it just as lazily as it had been open. It would appear she found no fault in him. Charricthran was glad- last thing he needed was for Aurora to try and eat his eye like she had.. whatever that guy's name was. Mark or something. Whoever he was, he'd been a right bugger. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • 2 years ago "Oh?" asked Lewis in response to Charricthran's statement. "Should I...that is, is it alright to ask about...this one's namesake?" The little fox looked at him; he looked back, intrigued. What a wee darlin' you are... he couldn't help but feel. Aurora closed her eye. •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "'S no trouble- she was a dear friend ta the girl I consider my little sister. I'd call the two of them sisters, considerin' they called each other as such." He had a fond smile on his face as he relived thousands of years in an instant. "As it turned out, she was one of the fae herself- different sort, though. Good kid. She could shift inta an arctic fox lookin' thing, so.." He nodded towards the clockwork fox as if to say 'there you have it'. "Her eyes were a blue as sharp as the rest o' her. Couldn't've asked for a better friend to my.. sister. Daresay she's still watchin' over her, even now. Keldra too. Only one not there anymore's me, but what can ye do, eh?" He grew quiet at the end, scratching at his hands lightly. That was one wound that would only ever heal partly, never to properly scar. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • 2 years ago Lewis nodded in understanding...and sympathy. "Who's Keldra, by the by?" he asked as he picked up the box. •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago He chuckled and began to walk again, slower, now that he was talking. "Keldra was prob'ly the first friend I ever had. She an' I were partners when I worked with the guild I grew up in, an' she was the one I asked ta help me smuggle the girl who would become our little sister out from the guild when greed turned it all ta shite." He chuckled. "Funnily 'nough, she had the same sorta magic 's Torke, 'cept it.. dunno how ta translate this; reached toward the stars? More. Starlight in her eyes, lightnin' drippin' from her mouth. Bright and dear anythin'. My closest confidant and friend." His heart lurched something painful in his chest, making his smile water at the edges. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • 2 years ago Lewis listened as he walked along with Charricthran. "And she's...likely with the rest, you said. In your home dimension." He pondered silently as they walked. "I...take it none of the mirror-portals have ever led back there," he stated solemnly. •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago He chuckled more out of the need to try and alleviate the tightness in his chest than anything else. A shake of the head. "Haven't even found one that Sang right. Can't reach through The Between, can't skate through The Other, and can't find a doorway or mirror. Nothin'. 'S hidden from me, I think. There's silence in places where it should Sing." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • 2 years ago "I'm...sorry, Nald'su Welun." There was little else to say. He, too, knew the sting of loss, of never knowing what happened to-- There was nothing else to say. •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited Charricthran smiled gently, trying to lift Lewis's spirits "Don't need ta be, Weirmrith. Feelin' sad don't do much, 've found. Only took me 'bout six thousand years too long, but I've become resigned ta searchin' an' havin' hope." He chuckled equal parts helplessly and lightly. "What else can I do, see? An', 'sides, I've met fellas like you on the way, so 'taint all bad." He gently bumped Lewis with his shoulder, smile turning wry at the edges. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • 2 years ago • edited "A fair point. The only way forward is...forward," conceded Lewis with a little laugh. "May as well enjoy the people we meet along the way," while we can. They exited the rows of shelves. •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited "'Xactly. Ever forward, ever upwards, an' still climbin'." He turned to face the still-whispering doors and gently ran his fingers over the surface. The locks chimed in a near-silent farewell as they spun, waving. The door swung upon, and London beckoned outwards. Charricthran tucked his hands in his pockets and nodded to the world outside. "I'll leave ya to your work, then. Take care o' Aurora 'til Hela an' Helen can, yeah? An' take care o' yourself too." He chuckled before adding, "Sometimes I think't should be said. I'll... seeya Friday, 'spose." Everything had changed, but since it always was (changing, that is), nothing had changed. It made him feel very small, sometimes. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • 2 years ago "Thank you and likewise, Nald'su Welun," Weir returned. "I should have everything ready by Friday, barring catastrophe," he assured. With a dip of his head, Lewis bade Charricthran goodbye and exited into the streets of London. "Well," he remarked to himself and Aurora once the doors had shut behind them, "things are certainly interesting, aren't they?" •Share › Avatar Tairais • 2 years ago (( Catt Hatter Somewhat startled by the intrusion into her personal space, she made a concentrated effort to not move her feet. She didn't want to step on him after all. "Aw, thanks! I like him too!" Catt tentatively reached her hand down within reach of the little dragon, ready to draw back should he not like being touched. )) Svanixeu, as it turned out, was catlike in all but form. As soon as Catt started to pet him, he braced his front legs on her knee and pressed into the gesture, causing Richard to chuckle and roll his eyes. "You would think that we never pay attention to you, Svanixeu. Is your affection so distant?" The dragon didn't answer, merely chirped softly and closed its eyes in bliss. Charricthran didn't comment, and a quick glance told Richard that he'd left- though for what reason, he wasn't quite sure of. Whatever it was, he had faith that it was a good one. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • 2 years ago "You're the most adorable little thing I've ever seen." Catt said, still grinning and much to distracted to have noticed Char's departure. She gently knelt down to give better scritches and pets. For her, at that moment, the rest of the world might well have not existed outside the walls of the workshop. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Richard smiled and let the two of them get to know each other, heart lighter than it had been in quite some time. With soft footsteps, he sat down at his main workbench and pulled out a set of tools he often used for engraving. He quickly lost himself in carving designs into the grip he'd made for the sword laying out before him, the sounds of Svanixeu's pleased sort-of-purring bouncing cheerfully in the air. Svanixeu, for his part, all but crawled into Catt's lap trying to get closer to the hands petting him. He purred loud enough to rival the thunderous hoofbeats of a galloping horse, happy as could be. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • 2 years ago Catt played in the warm haze of happiness and metal tinks for hours, until at last, she curled up on the floor with Svanixeu by her side, peacefully asleep. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Richard looked up shortly after he heard the sounds of playful chittering grow dim and sleepy. If he had thought his heart light before, that was nothing compared to the quiet, lifting joy that filled it now. Gently, so as not to wake either of the two, he placed Svanixeu in Catt's arms and picked the both of them up. Over the course of a few minutes, he managed to get them peacefully settled on the cot that he kept in the corner of the room, just out of sight and next to his grandiose forge. With a final, soft smile at the two sleeping figures, he went back to work, the world fading into silence around him. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais • 2 years ago (( Wizardblizzard Well. I should have known! If she hadn't recognised the voice, she'd have recognised its owner's alarming brand of reassurance. She wondered if she should go and help with whatever that was, but reason told her that this was probably a bad idea. This place is like something out of a fairy tale. She began to wander along the shelves. A shelf of books caught her eye. You can never, if you are that kind of person, see too many old books. then a delicate clockwork... thing; she couldn't make it out at first, and carefully picked it up for a better look. Tairais: In the crowd of books were a handful of titles in Spanish, German, and Italian, plus something that vaguely resembled how Russian sounded. Those, however, were the only recognizable languages- the majority of the tomes had strange sigils or curving, jagged letters covering their spines. A handful of them had locks on them. Some of them whispered, one of them smoked faintly. The clockwork device ended up being an almost uncannily realistic metal fox kit. Its pale green eyes were made of some sort of gemstone, and they blinked lazily as it was picked up and held in her hands. It yawned, folding its ears back, and then went to sleep, clearly not bothered by the intrusion upon its nap. Charricthran slipped out of the shadows pressed between two bookshelves, then paused with a small smile on his face. "Well, didn't expect ta see you here! How can I help ya, kid?" )) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais • 2 years ago (( MillieGriffin "Well my Uncle is a very fickle person to get gifts for..." She noticed him tug up on his scarf and a bit of recollection occurred, "D-don't mean to sound rude but I think I remember walking past you a few times at the society, right? The society of arcane science?" She hesitantly asked as she tilted her head for a better look at him. Tairais: He blinked slowly, processing this new bit of information. "Er, yes! I do not believe I have had the fortune of seeing you in any manner that stuck, however. My apologies. Still, we have met now, no? In any matter, how do you mean, 'fickle'? Perhaps I can help." )) 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Tairais • 2 years ago "Right, that is true. Well my uncle isn't the easiest person to please, hardly ever happy, always full of himself, kind of secretive so it's even harder to shop for him, a bit of an arse whole to be honest." Millie listed off handedly. (I am so sorry this took so long to respond to.) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin • 2 years ago (( Dontcha worry about it, I'm bad about it too! )) Richard hummed thoughtfully, wracking his brain for something, anything that might be helpful. He had a few ideas, but nothing concrete. "Is there anything you know of that is... absolutely to his taste?" The sentence didn't quite fit right in his mouth, pauses in certainty. Equal parts natural and playing it up- being underestimated was a layer to armor, a layer in misdirection- Those thoughts were tiring, and he did his best to lay them aside in favor of something simpler than warring with himself. Again. 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy